Sweet Trouble
by FanGirl214
Summary: Monarch is new at Sweet Amoris High School. Follow her in her romantic journey through the romance game we all know and love.


**An: Okay I want to start this off by saying I am new to this whole 'writing fanfiction' thing. Sure I have read plenty but writing on is a lot different. So I know that I'm not very good but I am going to try my hardest. Now to start talking about the story. My story is mostly going to follow the My Candy Love story line but I am also going to put my own twists here and there. My story is based around my newest OC, Monarch. You can see a picture of her if you look at the cover photo for this story. I would like to say that the hair style and the outfit she has in the cover photo is what she ALWAYS wears. I would also like to say that she NEVER wears shoes. From what I have just told you, you probably think Monarch is a bit of an odd character and I did that because I, personally, like odd characters. I hope that you guys will warm up to her at some point in the story. I am going to try and make these chapter go by episode so they might be kind of long with all the extra stuff I'm going to add.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love.**

* * *

Sweet Trouble

Chapter One: Starting A New

By FanGirl214

* * *

**Monarch's POV**

I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I wasn't going to win this fight unless I could concentrate. I close my eyes even though I already couldn't see anything. Blind test were always my favorite, they showed a person's true skill.

I hear seven different sets of breathing, take out mine and that is six opponents. One person's breath sounded far off, ten to fifteen feet away. Four sets of breathing sounded closer than the first but not close enough for me to be worried just yet, about five to nine feet away. The last one was behind me about three to four feet away, this person was my biggest threat at the moment.

I reach under the skirt of my dress, there were shorts built into it so I didn't have to worry about fighting in it. I also use the shorts to hide things, sometimes it's a gun but most of the time, like now, it's a knife. I twist the handle and the person behind me attacks.

They run at me and I grab their wrists, flipping the person over my shoulder and onto the ground. There wrist were small so this was a girl I was fighting. I pin their legs with mine and pin their arms with my elbows I then grab my knife and hold it to her throat.

"Dead." I say so everyone can hear before I am pulled up and put in a head lock. This person had think arms with a lot of hair, this was a man. The grip was tight on my throat but I didn't struggle. They rested their chin on the top of my head.

With that I stomped on their foot hard then punched their stomach, which lead to them letting go and starting to fall down. I turned quickly and grabbed their shoulder, holding them up. I then flip my knife into the right position and moved it down quickly, stopping just before their heart and say again, "Dead."

I hear two sets of footsteps running towards me. I hear a grunt and duck as someone tries to punch me. From the grunt I can tell that this person is female. I grab her arm and twist it behind her back. I then let it go and grab her neck, in a position where I could twist and break her neck, "Dead."

I then turn around and punch the second person in the face as they reach me. There node was thick, this was a male. I grab his shoulders and knee him in the worst place possibly. He falls to his knees and I move my knife to stop right before the eye, "Dead."

Four down, two to go. I feel a sense of alarm spread through my body and jump through the air. I flip and put my hand out to grab the knife that was thrown at me. I then spin around and though both my knives, I heard the impact of the knives of the protective vests we wear. I knew both had hit the chest, right in front of the heart.

I stand up straight, "Dead and dead."

I take off my blindfold and walk into the observing room. I see my coach sitting in front of the one way window. I sit down on the black coach next to him, "What was my time?"

"Three minutes and six seconds." I frown, that was longer than usual. He continues, "Not your best time but keep in mind this time you fought six people instead of three, plus you were blindfolded. You did better than anyone I know."

"I guess." I mumble, still not happy with my time. I sigh, "Well there's always next time."

He laughs at me, "That's my girl, now go get ready for school. You're already running late."

I look at the time and saw that school started in half an hour, it would take about 20 minutes for me to get to school if I ran. I run out the door, grabbing my bag, "Shit."

I run up to Ken who was in the court yard with the rest of our grade. Ken was a very nice boy. I was about his height, maybe an inch of two shorted but that's where the similarities stop. He always seemed nervous while I always seemed confident. He didn't enjoy using his full name so I called him Ken instead of Kentin, while I liked to be called Monarch instead of my nickname, Monny.

He didn't have any trouble telling people his feelings, so I knew he liked me. I liked him too, I mean we basically grew up together, but that doesn't mean I voice my opinion like he does. I mean he could be a little annoying at times but I always tried to be as nice to him as I can.

"Hey Monny, what took you so long?" He always used my nickname, just like I always used his. I smile at him.

"Hi, Ken. How are you? Training took longer than normal, I had to sprint the whole way here." I train in fighting. I am an expert in fighting style and weaponry. I have also won 23 contests for fighting. I was an orphan and my coach adopted me when I was a couple months old. He has taught me how to fight and be in shape all the time, that's why I could run from his gym to the school without losing my breath.

"I'm so happy they accepted my transfer. I wanted to be in the same school as you." He said excitedly.

"Well that's very nice of you. I was happy too, when I figured out we were going to go to this new school together."

"Really?" He asked.

I laugh, "You bet."

We walked into the school and I heard someone behind me, "Ms. Jay!"

I turn and see the Principal

Shermansky walking towards me. I tell Ken to go and turn back around to face her, "Yes ma'am?"

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School, dear. I hope you feel at home quickly in our school."

I nod, "Thank you ma'am, and please call me Monarch. I'm not really the formal type."

"Very well, Monarch, I suggest you go see the Student Body President, Nathaniel, and make sure your registration is complete. He should be in the Student Council room over there."

I look where she point and nod, "I'll do that. Thank you, Principal Shermansky."

"You're welcome dear." She says with a smile and waves as I walk off. I smile and wave back before turning to the door into the student council room. I open the door slowly and peak my head in.

"Hello," I say and close the door behind me. A tall blonde boy about my age in a white shirt and blue tie turned around with some papers in his hand.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He says nicely with a smile.

I smile back and give a small wave of my hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm new here and Principal Shermansky told me that I could find the student council president in here. She said he might be able to help me make sure my enrolment form was all filled out and ready to go."

"Oh, you're the new student, Monarch?"

I nod, "Sure am."

"Well, I'm Nathaniel, the student council president. I am pretty sure I just saw your enrolment for but let me make sure." I stand quietly as he shuffles through papers. I get kind of nervous the longer it takes him but eventually he turns around. "I'm sorry but I can't find your enrolment form."

I roll up and down on my toes with the balls of my feet," Really? I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure? I checked all the paperwork myself before I turned it in."

He smile, "How about you come back later and I'll see if I can find it. It's nice to know that someone else is series about this kind of thing."

I smile back at him, "I don't see why anyone wouldn't take it seriesly. Okay, I'll come back later, thanks for uour help."

I wave and walk out, closing the door behind me. _Well he was nice_, I think before turning around and almost running into Ken.

"Oh my gosh Ken, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Monny. Hey, have you seen this school yet, it's so big."

I shake my head, "No I haven't seen the whole school yet but it sure is a change from our old school."

"Do you think the people here will be as nice as you?"

I almost blushed at that one, he always complemented me like that but I never got used to it, "I don't see why not, the student council president seems nice."

"You're right I have to keep a positive attitude. Wait you've met the student council president?"

I nod, "I was just in there to see about my enrolment form."

"Oh that, they didn't give me many papers, I finished it in minutes."

"Well it hasn't been that easy for me. I have the money set aside for it and I already got my picture, thanks to your uncle, but they can't find the actual form at the moment. I'm supposed to come back later and see if they find it."

"Well I hope everything works out. Hey, do you think we could look around the school together."

"Sorry Ken, I've got to do something right now, but we might be able to later."

"Okay," He say happily and then he's gone.

I walk into the room across from the student council room. This is suppose to be where most of my classes take place but right now it was mostly empty. I girl with orange-red hair turned around and smiled at me, "Hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Iris, it's nice to meet you"

She holds out her hand and I shake it with a smile, "Hi, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Monarch."

"Well Monarch I have to go, I hope I see you soon" She waves at me.

I wave back, "You too."

I sigh and look around, the classroom was empty now. _That was short but she was very nice._ I think to myself as I walk out into the hall again. Someone runs into me. I fall to the ground and look up to see who pushed me over.

I stand up and face the three girls that ran into me. They give me nasty looks and the blonde one says, "Oh, so you're the new girl."

"Yes I am, it's nice to me-"

She cuts me off, "Wow, between you and the new guy we can't say we got lucky this year, can we girls?"

They all laugh and shove me out of the way. I sigh and roll my eyes, _Great, a popular tripod._

I turn around and walk out the nearest door I see. I end up in the courtyard. It's empty except for a red haired boy. I walk up to him, "Hi I'm Monarch."

"Castiel. What do you want?"

"Well I'm new her and was looking around. Hey does that shirt mean something, it look familier."

"Yeah it does but I doubt you would know."

"I know now, it's the logo for a rock band!"

He smiled a little, "Oh, the new girl knows about Winged Skull?"

I smile and shrug a little, "Yeah, I like rock sometimes."

"Cool, I don't know many girls who listen to them."

I nod, "Well I have to go. See you later."

I walk back into the student council room and see Nathaniel. He turns around and frowns at me, "I'm sorry Monarch but they won't accept your enrolment form."

"What? Really? What did I do wrong?"

He laughs, "I'm just kidding, you should have seen the look on your face."

I frown, "That's not funny. You really had me convinced that I did something wrong?"

He smiles, "I'll try harder text time."

"So did you find it?"

"Yes I did," He says and hands it to me, "You should turn that in the principal."

"I will, thank you." I wave and go out into the hallway. Luckily the principal is there. I walk up to her, "Principal Shermansky, I have my enrolment for, picture, and money right here for you."

"That's very good. Now I don't want to lose these, so do you have a paper clip I can use to keep it all together."

I shake my head, "No ma'am but I can find one."

"Thank you, dear."

I watch her walk away. There should be a paperclip around here somewhere. Maybe I should look in the classroom. I walk in and it is still empty. I see a paperclip on the desk and pick it up, _I'm just lucky today, aren't I?_

I walk out and go in the direction I saw the principal go. When I find her I hand everything to her in the paperclip, "Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you dear, you are now officially enrolled in Sweet Amoris High. School is over for today so you can go home. See you tomorrow."

I smile," See you tomorrow ma'am."

I was about to go when Castiel grabbed me. He said, "Hey, I have to shoe you something really quick."

"Sure." I follow him and he leads me up to the roof, "Oh, my gosh Castiel it's amazing."

"I thought you might like it." He says and then continues," I have to go but you can stay up here as long as you want."

I wait until he is gone and then I go back down. I am about to leave again when Nathaniel catches me, "Hey do you want to come to the school library with me?"

"Sure but I can only come for a little while, I'm supposed to walk home with Ken." We have fun at the library and I tell him I wish I could stay longer but I had to go. He is understanding and doesn't argue. I meet up with Ken and he shows me around the school before walking me home.


End file.
